Terry Black
Terry Black, a witch in disguise as a meister at the DWMA. Partner: Triniti(Temporary) Soul Without Soul Protect: Dark purple with light purple stripes in the shape of an eye. Soul With Soul Protect: Dark purple. Appearance Terry has raven black hair and ice blue eyes. He constantly wears v-neck t-shirts and jeans. He stands at about 5'11". Backstory Bio: Terry was born on a Winter's midnight dreary. The first year of his life was filled with warmth and love from an unconventional source, a witch. His real mother was a kind witch whose very identity escapes Terry's memory. The witch hunters that had been chasing her finally caught up. She had evaded them long enough to leave her baby on a doorstep, hoping a kind hearted person would be there. The witch's plan was too leave the baby, ditch the hunters, and circle back for him. Unfortunately, this didn't happen, she had been killed. At a very early age, Terry knew he was different, a witch. Being raised in a society that demonized witches hit him hard. Terry only thought of himself as a monster and so on his 13th birthday, he ran away. He had lasted three nights alone, but desperation set in, the loneliness and fear of death encroaching upon him. That's when his familiar was born, a raven he named Corvus. The little black bird kept Terry's spirits high and he was able to make it to a small town. After warming up and getting a nice meal, him and Corvus left, but misfortune struck again as a traveler caught sight of Terry speaking to his familiar and he was outed as a witch. Though he was chased for a while he grew too love who he was and loved the fact that he was a witch. Sometime after that, Terry found himself in the midst of a big city. All he saw was anti-witch propaganda. He flipped and began ripping up posters left and right going on a tirade against the system. A group of anarchists joined in and began causing a ruckus. After they escaped the police, he became one of them. Nearly everyday they would go out and cause minor property damage, being nothing more than a small nuisance to society. Over six months passed and the group grew in size, that's when they started serious riots. He kept to the background and life was pretty good. After this, he met a guy whom he fell in love with. It was a few days after they met that Terry found out that his boyfriend was in training with the police force. The young man, having fallen for Terry, tipped him off about a raid on the anarchist's hideout. This put a serious dent in their relationship, causing him to abandon his anarchist family and that big city. Suffering from his first heartbreak, Terry wanted to avoid everything and everyone. Along his travels, he entered another city. His pain and rage told him to leave immediately, but something stopped him. There, sitting on the filth covered sidewalk, was a blind man playing the violin. Terry wasn't sure if the man was actually blind at first, but he decided to stay in the city and find out. Everyday he would come back to the same place to watch the man play and he began to notice that the man was truly blind. Terry also noticed that a lot of people loved to listen to the man play. If he played a sad song, everyone was brought to tears, if it was a lively tune, they all danced. After a couple of weeks, Terry finally got the nerve to speak to the blind man. Well actually, he begged the man to teach him how to play. The man refused, but every day Terry would come back and beg. After three weeks, the blind man finally broke and agreed to teach him. Terry would come by everyday to practice and everyday the blind man would mock his abilities, he didn't have to see to know Terry was screwing up. "The two of us could be Helen Keller. I'm blind and you're deaf and dumb." was one of his favorite insults. This didn't deter Terry from practicing. Unfortunately, three months into their training, the blind man passed away. Living on the streets wasn't healthy and was his death. Terry was the only person who spent any time with him and so he was there to help with the funeral. All he payed for was a small plot for the man and a crappy casket. He took a big rock and carved the words, "A man who could bring stone to tears, and make mountains dance." He buried the blind man with his violin and was to emotional to pick up anything with strings for a long time. Terry worked his way across the country. He started taking jobs as a busboy, clearing tables for diners and restaurants. Terry also found himself working as a housekeeper for small hotels. His time working as a busboy was put to good use, since he would watch the chefs do their thing and he began cooking and got all the practice at it while he worked in soup kitchens. His grief and rage turned to caring and selflessness. Now he is at the DWMA making friends, and being a better person. Abilities Statistics Trivia *Terry was a member of an anarchist group. Quotes None Yet